


Dark Desires

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe: family [2]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Attempted Rape, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Yonekuni, Drugging, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, yonekuni almost loses his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set three years after Little Known secret.  Someone has found out about Shirou and Tadakuni.  Someone who wants to steal Shirou away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The feel of blankets being shifted, the body in his arms pulling away pulled Yonekuni from his sleep. Sitting up and blinking his eyes to focus them, his gaze landed on Shirou’s bare ass. What little light was out filtered through the curtains gave Yonekuni a teasing look at his lover, smirking to himself as he followed his lover into the bathroom. He still had some time before he was scheduled to open, closing the door behind him as he watched the wolf shoot a look at him. Closing in on Shirou, pushing him against the wall as he showed Shirou what he was exactly doing to his body.

It had been a little over three years since their son was born and Yonekuni’s idea of a coffee shop was booming. Partially to the fact that the owner was attractive and the fact that the coffee he made seemed to get rave reviews from those who drank the brew he made. When the shop first opened, Shirou had to fight back the jealousy that would rise up when young girls would openly flirt with him, attempting to attract them with their own pheromones. And though he was taken, Shirou had watched Yonekuni flirt right back. He knew that it was just business, but deep down, he was afraid that the blond would one day change his mind and leave him.

It would take Yonekuni a while to get a taste of his own medicine, but when he caught sight of several young male madararui surrounding him. Talking with want in their voices and desire in their eyes riled him up to the point that he finally understood how Shirou felt. A mess was created when it came to hiring part time employees. There where some that actually wanted to work and then those who only wanted to be hired to be close to Yonekuni, to try and win his favor. They didn’t last long, which was fine with Yonekuni as they made more of a mess and broke more dishes than he could count.

Spending some time with the blond in the shower, Shirou clung to Yonekuni as his lover lifted him up, wrapping his legs over Yonekuni’s hips as his back hit the shower wall. Hot water rained down on them as Yonekuni nosed Shirou’s wet hair away from his ear, tracing the shell with the tip of his tongue.

Whispering into the wolf’s ear, his hot breath tickled Shirou as he did what Yonekuni wanted. His hand slid down between them, Yonekuni’s movement seemed to slow down for him as his fingers curled around himself as he tried to match the rhythm of Yonekuni’s hips. Yonekuni’s grip tightened on him, pulling further into his movements as he lost his rhythm, his hips trembling as he came. Shirou groaned, coming soon after Yonekuni, their breath mingled as they came down from their high, pulling away from each other to clean up.

Drying his hair thoroughly, he dressed for work and headed downstairs to start up the coffee machines, knowing that the customers would start trickling in before the morning rush. He knew he had Shirou’s attention as he walked away, could feel it burn against his back as the wolf would glance at him. He knew of Shirou’s little breaks from writing, sneaking down the stairs and watching him work. It stroked his ego to know that he inspired his lover in many ways. Tying on his apron, he set to work preparing for the day ahead.

He couldn’t help himself watching Yonekuni walk away, his eyes trailing the blond’s body before shaking his head. Straightening up the bedroom, checking in on Tadakuni and seeing the wolf pup still asleep in his room, Shirou eyed the package he bought yesterday while running errands for Yonekuni. Entering the fancy store on impulse, hearing the finely dressed woman approached him and started talking to him and “womb worm” caught his attention. Quieting the chattering pup in his arms, Shirou had thought of a second child before buying it with the thought of surprising Yonekuni. But when he got home, seeing how busy the shop was, he put it off brining it up the subject to his blond lover. A sigh before he got to work on the project his editor was pushing.

When he first submitted his story to several publications and as expected, nearly all of them rejected his book. He never thought that the small publisher decided, in their own words, to gamble on the story he wrote. To his and their surprise, it was a huge hit, selling out as soon as they hit the shelves and now, he was on the third book in the series. As he worked, in the back of his mind, he toyed with the idea of how he was going to introduce the idea of another child with Yonekuni. Saving his work, he got up when sounds of Tadakuni waking up.

Picking up his son and setting him on his feet, he watched as the young child stood in place. Though he was young, he knew about pack hierarchy and waited patiently as Shirou helped him dress, grabbing his stuffed wolf before Shirou lifted him up, listening to the pup as he tried to talk. His words laced with yips and a howl or two. Setting Tadakuni down at the table, he fixed him something he could eat. Something that he wouldn’t have to tear into and end up wearing it instead of eating it. Glancing out the window as Tadakuni ate told him the shop was already open and most likely busy with the rush of people on their way to work or school.

Sounds from the window to the blond pup at the table, covered in a mess as well as the table. He sighed and laughed to himself at Tadakuni’s smile, as if he was proud of making a mess. Hefting the pup in his arms, he headed to the bathroom in his bedroom and stripped the dirty boy. Turning on the water and setting it to just the right temperature before he rolled up his sleeves and washed the blond boy carefully.

Welcoming two more customers and taking their order, smiling when he told them it would be a moment. As he left, he could hear the whispers between the two. Whispers that made him feel good, even though he wouldn’t do anything about it. The door chimed, alerting him to more customers. Looking up and watched as his brother walked in with Noririn. Nodding to them as they took their normal seats, seeing the nekomatta hovering over his mate, watching as the lightweight flowered at his brother. He could remember when he was like that when Shirou was pregnant with Tadakuni. Taking their orders, he headed back It would be a little while until the people he hired showed up for their shifts and until then, he would have to wait before going upstairs for break.

They never knew that word had gotten out about a species in Japan thought to be extinct was, in fact alive. Though they where few in numbers, only four was known, they became the pride of their country. A National Treasure. Though no one knew who they where, all documents pertaining to them had been sealed for their own protection. Someone from the west had gotten wind of the news of a heavyweight dog in the east, a heavyweight dog with pure blood. By the time he heard the news, all he could get was the fact that it was a breed or rather, a species thought to be extinct in a country. And being somewhat of a collector and on the hunt of a bitch to bare his child. After all, those few heavyweight dogs out there where either too old or too young to mate with and still, so few in numbers around the world.

Finally seeing barista he hired, he gave a sigh as she slipped her apron on and started, taking the customers their orders. Slipping off his apron and hanging it up on the hook, Yonekuni headed upstairs. As soon as he had the door opened, a shriek as Tadakuni ran into his legs, falling backwards. Naked as the day he was born and dripping wet. A glance up as Shirou came limping in, his shirt and pants soaked, holding a towel and sighed with relief when he saw Yonekuni holding up Tadakuni.

Walking as much as he could to his lover, the worried look on Yonekuni’s face said it all. And while he would limp a little after being taken so roughly by Yonekuni, this wasn’t the case. “It’s okay,” Shirou waved it off, not wanting to worry the blond.

Yonekuni wasn’t buying it as he took in Shirou’s wet appearance and narrowed his eyes at his naked son, a low sound rumbling out of his chest. Ears laid back in submission to the pack leader, along with that bushy tail of his being tucked between his legs.

“Its really okay, Yonekuni,” Shirou murmured as he took the naked pup from his arms. “I only fell, just a little sore.” Shirou admitted with a laugh, a little more than sore was his pride at letting a wet and naked three year old get loose. This one of the many times he was glad that they had pitched in to make the apartment above the shop soundproof. Not only because of the pup, but also for the fact that they didn’t want anyone to hear them while they where together.

Dressing Tadakuni in an outfit that Karen had given Tadakuni, Shirou set the pup down and expected to see the blond pup take off, run off naked again. Yonekuni must have scared their son straight for a little bit and for that, he was grateful. Leaving his newly dressed son to play with his toys, Shirou wandered into their bedroom, surprised to see Yonekuni holding up the bag he bought yesterday. A raised eyebrow, Shirou fidgeted under the blond’s gaze as his body answered Yonekuni’s pheromones. Shivering, he licked his lips.

“I bought that on im-impulse, I’ve been thinking about another child.” He said in his own defense, expecting his blond lover to say something negative about the idea for another child. Silence was his response, seeing Yonekuni deep in thought over this, the corners of Yonekuni’s lips twitch.

This time he had a choice in this and at this moment, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to say yes or no to the idea. Putting the bag back down, he walked past Shirou without saying a word to the wolf or their pup. When the door closed to their apartment, Shirou closed his eyes and breathed deeply. A tug on his pants and he looked down, picking up Tadakuni, holding him close.

“Mama,” came the hesitant voice as Tadakuni reached up to touch his cheek, brushing away a stray tear.

“It’s okay, Tadakuni.” He smiled for his son, watching as the blond wolf pup smiled at his words and twitched his ears. He smiled as the pup wagged his tail. “Why don’t we go downstairs, hmm?” He asked Tadakuni, who gave a yip in happiness. Carrying the happy pup down the stairs then slipping his shoes on before entering the shop. The rich aroma of coffee and tea hit his nose as he smiling faces of the customers. Spotting Kunimasa and Norio at their usual table, he joined them. Sitting Tadakuni in his lap, who seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting from others.

His eyes narrowed as he watched his lover talk to his brother and Noririn. The smile and laugh, to see Noririn hold Tadakuni in his lap. He shouldn’t be jealous, his brother had a partner of his own. A partner he treated and treasured so much. He just didn’t like the idea of Shirou getting close to other males, even if they where his own brother and his brother’s partner.

A call for his attention as a customer wanted more, taking his mind off the problem at hand. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he caught Shirou looking at him. From his spot, he could see the hope in those gray eyes before the wolf turned back to Norio, when the lightweight said something, causing him to laugh. Gritting his teeth when male patrons glanced in Shirou’s direction, curious about him. He gave a sigh of relief when his brother and Noririn paid for their drinks and left, watching as Kunimasa stuck close to Noririn.

A look at the clock hanging off the wall, Shirou hefted up the pup after seeing him yawn. Stealing one last glance at Yonekuni from behind, looking away when h caught himself fantasizing about him. Once upstairs and putting the child down for a nap, Shirou sat down and got to work. Lost in his fantasy world, the sound of the bedroom door closing startled him. Looking up, seeing his blond partner standing in front of him, his apron still around his hips. Saving his work, Shirou only had enough time to put his laptop off to the side when Yonekuni pulled him up to his feet and whispered against his lips, nipping when he finished. The words seemed to echo in his ears as he flushed. A lick to sooth the wound on his lip before Yonekuni was gone, heading back downstairs to work.

He felt like a teenager all over again, as if he was back in the hotel. ‘But this time,’ he thought to himself, ‘Yonekuni agreed to it.’

Putting his laptop away, he knew he couldn’t get anything done. Reading over the instructions, he sighed. There was one thing he needed to do before tonight. Quickly, he made a short list before picking up Tadakuni from his bed, waking him in the process before grabbing his wallet and headed down stairs, out the back way. Slipping the hood over Tadakuni’s head, covering his skin and ears from the sun and the stares of others.

Bumping into someone as they walked, he apologized for not seeing them. He didn’t see the curious look the tall stranger sent him, didn’t see the narrowing of eyes when he heard sounds the young child make. Dark eyes watched the slightly smaller male and child walk away, seeing the hint of a tail peeking out. The corner of his lips twitched at the thought of finding the one person he had been searching for for so many months. He wasn’t exactly sure, but decided to follow behind, eying his new prey.

Shifting Tadakuni to his other arm, he entered the store. Handing the basket to Tadakuni, he headed down the isles for the items on he wrote on his list. Halfway through shopping, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Someone was watching them. Seeing Tadakuni opening his mouth, Shirou gave his son a look and a low sound in his throat.

Clamping his lips shut and held back any sounds, lest he get into trouble. Watching with wide eyes, Tadakuni clung to his mother, feeling the arm around him tighten. Under the hood he wore his ears flattened against his head in fear, his tail tucking upwards as he clung tightly to his mother. Looking up to see his mother’s face, seeing the concentrating look on his face before trying to be like that. He concentrated as much as he could and finally felt it. Tears started gathering in his eyes, biting down on his lip to hold back the cry that wanted to escape.

Seeing tears in his son’s eyes, Shirou took one last look around. Spotting just one person who seemed a little confused as he looked at the shelves. Sensing nothing from him, Shirou sighed with relief, shifted the pup in his arms and continued shopping, unaware of the person following him.

Cursing to himself as he let his aura slip before quickly pulling back. He couldn’t help it though. He had been searching for months and when he finally encountered the one he was looking for, he nearly blew it. When he saw the child in his arms, he smiled to himself. ‘If he already had one, there was a high chance that he could have another.’ He thought to himself, following the male and his child from far behind, wanting to know where he lived. No, not wanted, he needed to know. Watching the two enter a small shop from the back before heading back to his hotel, making a mental note of the shop and of where they lived.

Setting Tadakuni at the table and fixing him some lunch, he started on dinner preparations. He couldn’t eat, but that wouldn’t stop him from making something for Yonekuni. Setting aside the one time he bought with embarrassment, reading the instructions carefully. Once he was sure that Tadakuni had finished eating and tucked away from a nap, Shirou slipped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He took his time cleaning himself up and out before drying off. Pausing in the bathroom, eying the two bottles of lube on the counter, he grabbed the nearly empty one and covered his fingers with the slick substance. Taking his time to provide the right about of lubrication before tossing the now empty bottle in the trash and washed his hands throughly before getting dressed. Heading back into the kitchen, he finished the dinner preparations.

In the shop below, Yonekuni finished up the paperwork for the day, sighing when he heard the door chime. Having told the few people he employed to go home with their paychecks, he got up to meet the customer that entered. He smiled at the small girl that blushed, he didn’t have the heart to tell her the shop was closed and instead, took her order. Listening to her talk as he made her drink, he looked at the piece of paper she slid to him after paying for her drink. As she walked out, looked at the phone number she written down before crumbled the paper up and throwing it away. In the past, he would have taken her up on the offer the silently made. Nowadays though, he only wanted one person who could make him melt in so many ways.

Cleaning up the machine again, Yonekuni headed upstairs. Glad that the day was over and he could be with his partner. He couldn’t help the nervousness he felt at the prospect of what was to happen after dinner. He knew that they had a higher chance of Shirou getting pregnant again while he was young, instead of waiting a few more years. Since if they waited, both of their fertility lowers significantly and would make it nearly impossible. Entering the apartment, the sight of Shirou standing the in kitchen. His body swaying a little as he hummed and he couldn’t help but follow the movement with his eyes. Finding himself moving, molding himself against the strong back, nuzzling the bare neck and pulling Shirou by the hips. Rubbing himself against the wolf, he pulled the knife out of Shirou’s hands.

“Hmmm,” Yonekuni murmured against Shirou’s neck, nibbling where he nosed against. Rubbing his nose along the jawline of his partner, breathing deeply and taking in the sweet scent before pulling away. Eating quietly, he watched as the wolf cleaned up. Wondering why he wasn’t eating, but then actually thought about it.

Checking in on his sleeping pup, Yonekuni stripped off his clothes and dropped them in the corner, knowing that Shirou would say something later. Picking up the expensive looking box, he flushed a little at the thought. After several years together, he knew a lot about his lover’s body. Knew where to touch to have him completely at his mercy. Where to touch that turned Shirou on to the point where the wolf would take over. But this was the first time for him doing something like this.

The sound of the bedroom door opening, revealing the one he was thinking about. Blue eyes narrowed as Shirou stood there, looking like he first did in the hotel. Only this time, they weren’t locked in a hotel room. It wouldn’t be later until Yonekuni wished he locked Shirou up. Shivering, Yonekuni walked the few steps to the doorway and pulled the wolf in. He could see the hint of a smile on his lover’s lips as he sat on the bed, pulling Shirou down onto the bed. His fingers trailed up and under the shirt the male wore, to a sensitive spot that was just below the base of his neck. His fingertips brushing against skin, feeling the heavyweight grasp on his shoulders tighten.

Ducking his head as he lifted Shirou’s shirt, trailing his tongue up hard muscles and flicked the pale nipples, watching as they hardened. Large hands lifted the shirt off the wolf then slid down his back, slipping in to cup the ass hidden by pants. Hands pulled free, he licked at his fingertips, covering them with Saliva as Shirou flushed. Pulling the wolf closer to him as he laid back against the bed, his wet fingers trailing back down and inside. Pushing against the hole, his head jerked back in surprise.

“What have you been doing while I was working?” Yonekuni asked, pushing his fingers against the hole. The lube he found allowed his finger to slide in easily, slipping a second finger in, the blond nuzzled the arched neck. His fingers pulled away as he pushed Shirou up then off of him and onto his back. Getting up, he grabbed the box and slide the device and the small, fragile womb worm from its container. Sounds from the bed caused him to look up from the box, seeing Shirou push his pants down his hips and revealing the pale skin of his ass. Swallowing heavily, Yonekuni watched Shirou’s movements, which allowed him to see the hole his fingers had teased. He wanted to sink himself inside Shirou’s body and flood his lover with his cum.

A shake of his head, reminding himself that he had a different purpose tonight. His hand against Shirou’s back, pushing him flat against the bed and ordering the heavyweight to keep his hips up. Seeing hands clench the bedding, the look Shirou sent him over his shoulder. Sliding his hand away from his back and over the smooth, pale rump and inward. “Who would have guessed,” Yonekuni chuckled as Shirou’s ass accepted his finger easily. “That the former class president likes it like this,” the last part whispered harshly, biting one of the pale cheeks.

Burring his head into the bedding, trying to hide his embarrassment as Yonekuni continued to talk, rubbing the bite mark he left. It was only Yonekuni who made him feel this way, only one who he wanted to see him like this. Whimpering when Yonekuni’s finger pulled away, only to return with the device that came with the womb worm. Biting his lip to hold back the cry as the device was pushed inside, stopping at just the right place. The soothing hand along his back and around as Yonekuni brought him to rest against his chest. Hands slide down behind him, down the hard stomach, encountering the hard flesh that had been rubbing against him. His fingers curled around the hard cock.

“It looks like I’m not the only one,” Shirou gave the look a look as his hand moved the way Yonekuni liked and wanted. A brief and awkward angled kiss to the blond’s chin, his teeth nipping at the skin as he slid his hands down his own body. He wanted to feel pleasure again, pulling away from the reptile as he laid against the pillows. Closing his eyes and touching himself, he knew that Yonekuni was watching him.

Frozen in his spot, transfixed on the scene Shirou provided. His blood seemed to boil when Shirou started touching himself, knowing tht he was right there to see it. Feeling himself twitch in excitement, he reached out to join his hand with Shirou’s. Crawling over Shirou’s legs, pinning him down with his weight as he bent over the wolf, dropping kisses and marks in his wake. Slapping Shirou’s hand aside, he reached for the tip, rubbing his thumb and smearing the pre-cum onto his thumb. Lifting his thumb to his nose, he sniffed. A guttural moan at the smell, the pure musk that belonged to Shirou only. Sliding his hand down, grasping his cock and stroking himself, spreading the fluid that was on his thumb over his flesh.

Tossing back his head to shake away his bangs, he looked into gray eyes before moving forward and knelt above the wolf’s broad chest. His lover got the hint as his hand took over, lifting his head to lick at the crown of his cock. Blue eyes watched as lashes lowered over grey eyes, Shirou pushed Yonekuni off him and the smile sent his way.

“I couldn’t reach you properly,” he explained, pushing Yonekuni down so he could kneel between the blond’s long legs. With perfect access, he ducked down and licked up the beading fluid, tasting the raw flavor of Yonekuni. A brief glance upwards to see blue eyes watching, clouded with desire. He fidgeted under the strong gaze before trailing his tongue along the hard member. Sucking the tip into his mouth, gently scraping the sensitive skin and dipping his tongue the little slit at the top.

Feeling strong fingers running through his hair and jerking his head upwards. Fingers rubbed along his lips, slipping inside. Licking at the fingers in his mouth, sucking and nipping at the tips as his hand tightened around Yonekuni’s cock. His hand moved as his mouth sucked on Yonekuni’s fingers.

His body trembled as Shirou’s hand worked him just enough to tease and no more. Pulling his fingers away, hauling his lover up on his lap and taking the both of their cocks in his hand in attempt to bring the both of them off at the same time. A second hand joined his as Shirou tried to help. Licking at parted lips, Yonekuni panted harshly as he got closer, whispering things he wished he could do to his lover. Wanted to fuck him, take him and bath the wolf in his scent. Groaning out Shirou’s name as he came, just seconds after his lover.

Coming down, their breathing still rapid, Yonekuni wanted more. Smearing his cum covered hand across Shirou’s chest, Yonekuni pulled him down for more, their sounds lasting well into the night and early morning.

Slowly awakening the next morning, Yonekuni pulled away from his lover’s arms, though reluctant to leave the warmth. Heading off to the bathroom to wash away the dried remnants of the night before. By the end of the night, Yonekuni was still amazed by the wolf’s mouth. The feel of sharp canines nipping at his skin hard enough to leave marks, yet soft enough to caress sensitive skin of his cock. Drying off, he looked in the mirror to see the bite marks across his chest and down. Wrapping a towel around his waist and walking back into their bedroom to see the covers that had become tangled in Shirou’s legs, the wolf’s back to him.

Reaching his hand out, rubbing his palm against the pale ass that was dotted with bite marks. It had been nearly twelves hours since he inserted the device into Shirou and now, a quick look at the clock on the nightstand. Fingering the base of the device before gently grabbing it and a slow pull, trying to keep from waking the wolf. A soft sound as Shirou’s body gave up the device. Tossing the item with the broken capsul in the trash before pulling the blankets up to cover the wolf’s naked form.

Quickly getting dressed, nearly tripping over the wide awake pup who looked happy to see him. Scooping Tadakuni in his arms, changing the talkative pup then fixing his hungry child something to eat and drink. Carrying his son in one arm while trying to juggle the food he quickly put together, he gave a sigh of relief when he reached the shop. Setting his son at a small table close to him, slipping a booster seat under the pup to allow him to reach the table, he started the coffee machines before customers started trickling in. He nodded as Tadakuni chattered away, making no sense with his words that where laced with yips and a howl. Just before unlocking the door, he wiped Tadakuni’s face free of the mess he made before handing him his juice.

Several of his regulars came in, each giving Yonekuni their greeting before looking questioningly at the quiet pup. Usually when the blond haired boy was in the shop, he was normally chatty and charmed everyone, but for some reason he was unusually quiet. They thought nothing of it as they spent their morning gossiping with other customers and flirting with Yonekuni, who took it in stride. Several school girls came in, like they usually did, cooing over Tadakuni before turning their to Yonekuni to order and attempt to flirt. They didn’t see the dark look the older blond shot them. He was on the edge today for some reason, despite waking up in a good mood. Watching as several customers leave, the strong presence at the door caught his attention. His eyes narrowed as the stranger entered, a smile on his face that belied his true intentions.

The door closed, leaving the shop with only a handful of people inside as the stranger walked in and took a seat and looked up at Yonekuni, the smile still in place. A deep inhale of breath. “This place sure smells of dogs,” he murmured, sliding a glance at the little pup that paled at the sight of him.

Forcing down the disgust he felt, Yonekuni tried to bring the stranger’s attention back to him, but the stranger paid him no heed. Watching with wide eyes as his son’s ears laid flat before his soul came out. Slide from the booster seat, scrambling on the tile floor before gaining traction and hide behind the counter, by Yonekuni’s feet. Slamming his hands on the counter, he let his soul flare, starling the male with a deep sound from his chest. “I don’t know what you want, but leave. And don’t come back!” Eyes narrowing even further as the smile on the stranger’s face widened, watching him stand and start to walk away. “You can’t watch him all the time,” he said over his shoulder, letting his soul slip out just a little before pulling it back inside.

The shop was silent, all eyes on the irate blond and the faint whimpering of Tadakuni at his feet. Several of his regulars, some madararui and some not, voiced their outrage and offered to keep an eye out. To let him know if they see that guy again, especially if he was close to the coffee shop. Yonekuni nodded as he withdrew his soul, feeling the trembling of the wolf pup at his feet. He said nothing when he noticed the puddle under Tadakuni’s paws. Something about that man, scaring a heavyweight wolf pup to the point he wet himself and refused to disspell his soul. Keeping the pup close, mindful of his wet paws and bottom, he cleaned up the mess throughly. Excusing himself from the shop, leaving an employee in charge for a few minutes as he carried Tadakuni close, making a bee-line to the bathroom. Gently placing the pup on the floor, he touched the child’s forehead with his fingers, he dispelled Tadakuni’s soul and stripped him of his soiled clothes. Filling the bathtub with warm water, he placed his son in and started washing him.

“Yonekuni?” Shirou’s voice came from the doorway before approaching him.

Looking up from his crouch, Yonekuni sighed and asked Shirou to hand him a towel. With the towel, he lifted the wet child and wrapped him up tightly. He never was good with words as he explained to Shirou what had happened a little bit ago. He saw Shirou’s eyes widen, then narrowing when Shirou started to explain.”Yesterday, I felt someone staring and following us in the store, but it stopped so quickly that I didn’t pay that much attention.” A curse under his breath before handing Tadakuni to Shirou and getting up.

‘Who was he and what did he want?’ He thought to himself later as he served the last of the customers in the shop, watching them leave before cleaning up. He debated calling up Kunimasa, but he had his own problems with chasing away anyone who came sniffing around Norio. A deep breath, he pushed away the thoughts for now, locking up then headed upstairs.

Even before he entered the apartment, Shirou’s scent hit his nose, his scent that was laced with something he hadn’t smelt since that fateful night. Feeling his face heat up the minute he stepped inside, closing the door and bolting the lock. The apartment silent, Tadakuni down for the night as he approached Shirou and pulled him close. He was worried by those words from earlier as his large hands held the wolf and pulled him even closer, resting his head against the curve of Shirou’s shoulder.

His hunger forgotten as Shirou’s pheromones went straight to his head, worry was forgotten momentarily as he pulled Shirou to the couch. His hands sliding down the back of pants, fingers seeking out the hole while his other hand palmed the hard flesh. Dragging his lips down the back of Shirou’s neck, licking the base of the heavyweight’s neck. Nosing the spot he just licked, his fingers made quick work of Shirou’s pants, pulling down the now loose clothing. As the clothing pooled at their feet, Yonekuni rushed and fumbled with his own button and zipper, pulling his pants down far enough to free himself. ordering Shirou to spread his legs, watching as his lover did what was ordered of him.

Stepping out of his pooled pants, Shirou knelt on the edge of the couch. Bracing his hands on the furniture, biting his lip to hold back the sounds as fingers pushed against his hole, slipping inside and teasing him with light brushes against the one spot that drove him crazy. Looking over his shoulder, barely seeing the top of Yonekuni’s head as he felt a bite on his lower back. Fingers withdrew as he started pushing back, a low whine before Yonekuni turned him around and sat him on the couch. Arms wrapped around his waist as the blond nuzzled into his stomach.

His eyes closed, he soaked up the heat his partner gave off. The worry that he had forgotten started coming back. Feeling a hand brushing aside his bangs and whispering his name. Pulling Shirou’s head down and kissing him softly, he conveyed his feelings and worries through his body.

He didn’t want to get up the following morning, didn’t want to greet the day. He just wanted to spend more time with his lover, who was still putting out those pheromones that drove him crazy. Groaning as he got up from the bed, fed and dressed the pup before eating the food that Shirou had prepared the night before. Picking up the chattering pup and walked to the window, his eyes scanned the neighborhood in the darkness of the morning. Heading downstairs to start up the coffee machines, he didn’t notice the lingering figure across the street.

Watching his every move, he knew he had to make his move soon, didn’t want to tip off others. Though, if he was going to be truthful to himself, he knew he had already alerted someone of his intentions. He could feel himself shiver, feel his soul stir with excitement of the prospect of mating with that rare heavyweight. Of having a child with pure wolf blood. A pure blooded wolf with no taint of others. He didn’t care what he was doing would harm the one he had chosen. Didn’t care that he was breaking the law. All that mattered was to steal away the one he wanted. He wondered if he could make that heavyweight beg for him, beg him to do all kinds of things to him. He knew he had to several more hours to put his plan into action and until then, he would finalize everything. Pulling out his cell phone, he faded into the shadows as he called the pilot he hired to set everything up.

Slowly awakening when he felt the bed dip a little and the familiar scent of his pup reach his nose. Smiling sleepy, he pulled his son into his arms and closed his eyes, so tempted to go back to sleep but he had so much to do. Putting Tadakuni on the floor, he headed for the bathroom to wash the mess from last night. Blushing when he remembered Yonekuni taking him over and over again. First in the living room then several times in the bathroom. As he walked into the cool bathroom, he could feel the remnants of Yonekuni’s cum slowly trickle out and down the back of his thighs. He wished he could spend the whole day and more in bed with his lover. Spend time like they did back in the hotel room so long ago. But they couldn’t, not with a shop to run and a three year old. A three year old with a mischievous side that was starting to appear.

Poking his head out of the shower at the sound of the bathroom door opening, he caught Tadakuni peeking in. A sigh, telling the blond wolf pup to stay put as he shut off the water and quickly got out to take away the lube he grabbed off his and Yonekuni’s night stand. “Really, Tadakuni,” removing the pup’s clothes, Shirou tossed the ruined clothes to the floor and brought the blond wolf into the shower with him to wash the lube off his son’s face. “Sometimes I wonder about you,” he both scolded and laughed as he relaxed in the hot water after cleaning up the dirty pup.

Watching as Tadakuni wiggled away from his arms and climbed out of the bath. A few minutes more in the water before he got out, wrapping a towel around his hips then wrapping a towel around the naked pup. “I swear, you’re becoming more like your father more and more,” he compared the young child to Yonekuni’s liking to being in the nude. Getting dressed, carrying Tadakuni to his room and dressing him before setting him down in his chair. Fixing the pup something to snack on while he fixed something to take down to Yonekuni. A glance out the window, seeing the sin rising over the houses and buildings before turning to Tadakuni.

He knew that the both of them needed to set the pup down and teach him how not to show his soul around anyone, especially after what Yonekuni told him. Cleaning up, he slipped his shoes on and Tadakuni’s shoes on before grabbing the food he made and Tadakuni’s hand, leading him down the stairs. Entering the shop quietly as he could, not knowing that he had everyone’s eyes on him, including Yonekuni’s gaze. He didn’t notice anyone other than the blond as he handed him the bento he made.

Snapping a look at those who stared at Shirou with longing, watching them pale and advert their gaze elsewhere. Maybe it would have been a good idea to have closed the shop for a week, leave their son with Karen and spend a week together. He flushed a little when he remembered the heated cries and the groans from the night before, glad that the counter was high enough to hide his erection. The feel of Shirou’s hands brushing across his arm stirred him hotter as he pulled his lover and pup into the supply room. Leaving the door slightly ajar, he pulled Shirou into his arms.

“Be careful, okay?” He advised his wolf. In normal conditions, he wouldn’t worry but because of the bad feeling he was getting, the stranger from yesterday and the pheromones that Shirou was giving off. A deep breath, a soft kiss to Shirou’s lips before telling the wolf to be careful one last time. Watching as his lover left, he returned to the front of the shop. The sound of whistling from the few madararui in the shop. He didn’t notice the small female get up and walk out of the shop. He would regret not locking his lover up and keeping him away.

The morning chill had lifted as the sun continued to climb as they reached the park. the minute he let go of Tadakuni’s hand, he was off. Following after the quick pup, Shirou swept up from behind him, grabbing Tadakuni as he ran. The yip of surprise and excitement as he swung the pup around, watching as Tadakuni kicked his feet before he pulled his son closer. When he heard the sound of someone approaching, he was on his guard.

“Really, he’s such a cute one,” came the smooth voice as a tall stranger walked towards him, hands stuffed in pockets. The closer the stranger got, the stiffer Tadakuni became, clutching onto him tighter. The overwhelming aura he felt two days ago reappeared as his heart raced in nervousness. Before he knew it, the stranger was right in front of him. There was something about him as he shook his head and took a step back. “It’s too bad,” the male said as he continued to walk forward.

For every step back Shirou made, the male would would take a step closer. “You don’t seem to be reacting to my pheromones at all, but yours,” a deep inhale. “Seems to be working on me,” he lifted his hand, reaching out to brush his fingers across Shirou’s cheek. His skin as soft as he had imagined it would. He didn’t expect to get his hand slapped away or the warning sound emerging from his prey’s chest. “I really didn’t want to do this, but I’ve got no choice.” He answered Shirou’s warning sound with one of his own, louder and deeper, shocking the one he wanted and snatched the blond wolf pup out of his prey’s arms.

“You see, months ago I got word that there was a species that was thought to be extinct. A species with pure blood. A wolf. You can’t believe how happy I was to hear that.” He smiled an empty smile, his eyes narrowing. “All other wolves through out the world are either too old or too young to breed. And lets not for get that a wolf of pure blood is even more rare to find.” His grip on the pup tightened as he pulled out a knife and held it to Tadakuni’s throat. “I really didn’t want to do it this way, but if you’re not going to react to my pheromones, than I must do this.” Pressing the knife to the pup’s throat, watching gray eyes widen. “Now, if you don’t want your son,” he seemed to spit out the son part, his disgust to a pup that wasn’t of pure blood. “To be harmed, than you’ll do as I say.” He could see his hands clench and his body shaking, his soul flaring and teeth bared. Pressing the knife closer to the child’s throat, ignoring the cry of pain as the sharp blade cut into the pup’s skin, knowing that he was drawing blood. Could see him giving up and smiled to himself.

“Now, if you’ll follow me, we have a flight to catch,” jerking his head in the direct where a rented car pulled up to the curb. “Any sound or cry for help you make, I won’t hesitate to cut your child to pieces.”

Shirou felt himself shiver at the cold words the stranger spoke, as if was enjoying this. He looked into his son’s eyes, seeing tears poured down his redden cheeks. He couldn’t bear to look down further, to see the knife to his son’s throat and his blood. Swallowing down his fear, he nodded and followed the light haired male to the car and as soon as the car door closed behind him and pull away from the curb did Tadakuni let loose. Howling with fear as he cried, reaching for his mother.

Shirou closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to pull his son into his arms and soothe him, but the knife was still present against Tadakuni’s throat and from the look in the stranger’s eyes, he wouldn’t hesitate to hurt his son.

“We wouldn’t have to go through all of this if only you reacted to my attraction pheromones. But that’s okay.” He said, smiling and ignoring the disgusted look Shirou gave him. “It seems as if you prepared yourself for me. Just for me.” Excitement filled him, he was nearly there in making this rare, one in a million breed his. The prospect of having a child with pure wolf blood, not a taint of another species, just wolf.

The ride to the airport was uneventful as Shirou gave low sounds out of his throat, attempting to soothe the hiccuping Tadakuni. Bypassing the main terminal to the private airfield and pulled up to a privately owned jet. The door opened for them by the driver, Shirou got out first, reluctant to have his son out of his sight.

The sight of armed guards, guns pointed at him. “I thought you might take off as soon as I hand your son to you. So, just for extra caution, these guards will be with us to our destination,” he explained as he tossed the child to him. Catching Tadakuni in his arms, feeling his baby curl up in his arms and burying his head against his neck. The feel of cold metal poking him in the back, pushing him up the steps and into the aircraft. Pushing into one of the seats, he turned to the one who kidnapped them. The sound of the jet door closing and the engines starting up, the jolting of the aircraft taxing to the runway. Buckling himself in and hold his pup close, he listened as the male talked.

“I bet after hearing me talk, you’re wondering what I’m going to do with you,” he chuckled, pushing his bangs out of his eyes, revealing amber colored eyes. “My name is Mikkel and you are going to bare my child, even if you’re not willing, you will have it.”

Pushing himself deeper into his seat, he bit his lip as he wished for his lover, partner, mate and husband. “If you think you’re going to get away with this, you’re sadly mistaken.” Shirou warned him as he looked away from the window. “You’re more concerned about pure blood, but you never gave it any thought about anyone else but yourself. You’ve made a big mistake in taking me and my pup and you’ll pay.” He whispered something under his breath, knowing that this “Mikkel” had heard him. The sudden pain in his cheek and the taste of blood in his mouth told him exactly that.

He could see the soul flare in anger and as he held Tadakuni close, he prayed for Yonekuni to find them soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Yonekuni shivered as the day passed. Though summer was upon them, he felt a chill in the air of the shop and could have sworn he heard Shirou’s voice in his ear. Looking around the shop, making sure that his lover hadn’t slipped in without him knowing. He hadn’t slipped in, he would have known it instantly. Only customers sat quietly drinking their coffee and chatting softly among each other. A glance at the clock, hoping that it hadn’t been that long since Shirou had left, but the clock telling him that it late in the afternoon and he heard nothing from his lover. Even though the shop would be closing soon, he was tempted the close earlier than usual. But the stragglers took their time with their drinks, slowly sipping the hot liquid and seemingly talking about the good old days.

The nagging feeling he had all day hadn’t left him, something was wrong and he knew it. A feeling deep in his gut was telling him something was wrong. After twenty minutes, the last customer leaving after she paid for her drink, discouraged when he didn’t respond to her flirting, which he usually did, but not today. As soon as she was out the door, he moved to lock the door and flip the open sign to closed and began to clean the shop, picking up the chairs and flipping them to get them off the floor. Once he was done, he pulled out his phone and called Shirou’s number, waiting to hear the wolf’s sensual voice. After so many rings, he was about to give up when he heard Shirou whisper his name. Relief fill him at the sound of Shirou’s voice, but the relief was short lived when he heard jostling over the phone, the cursing and the sound of a slap. the faint cry, one of pain that he recognized and the high sounding howl of his son.

“Shirou?!” He shouted into his phone, but only heard dead silence on the other end. He knew it! Damn it, he should have kept Shirou locked up. Tearing off his apron and throwing it to the ground, he stormed upstairs to their apartment to look for the phone book Shirou kept with his family’s phone numbers. He paused in his search when the phone in his pocket rang. He didn’t bother looking at the screen when he answered, expecting to hear Shirou’s voice in his ear, disappointment filled him when he heard his mother-in-law’s voice.

“Yonekuni-kun, I’m sure you know by now that somethings wrong. Wait outside your shop in five minutes, a car will be by to pick you up.” He couldn’t get an edgewise as she hung up.

Biting her her thumb in worry and anger, she leaned her head on her husband’s shoulder. They knew Shirou wouldn’t go willingly, unless they had threatened Tadakuni. The door to the meeting room slammed open as the head of the government walked in and approached them. Holding up the portable device that scanned their irises to confirm that the people he was talking to where the ones he was looking for.

He had heard rumors from the higher ups of this secret agency, but never thought he’d actually be able to meet them. Clearing his throat, he began the meeting, but stopped when hands slammed on the table.

“There’s one person we’re waiting for,” Shirou’s mother stated, her eyes narrowing at man, watching him step back and attempt to control the fear he felt. “He should be here in a few minutes,” and just as she finished speaking, the door slammed open as Yonekuni forced his way in.

“I told you not to touch me, ” he snapped at the one trying to stop him, pushing the middleweight away and watched with fascination as said middleweight stumbled and fell backwards. Blue eyes narrowed as he took in the people of the meeting room. “What the hell’s going on and where the fuck is Shirou? What happened to him? Where’s my son?” His eyes went from person to person, seeing that only two people met his eyes, Shirou’s mother and Shirou’s father.

“Take a seat, Yonekuni-kun,” his mother in law ordered, point to a seat across from her. The blond heavyweight refused. She sighed, not wanting to deal with him like this. Nodding to the government head, seeing as he coughed into his hand and turned on a computer screen with two red dots on the map.

“As you know that at nine this morning, your son,” he indicated to the heavyweight female as she nodded. “Was on the move. This is normal, but what strikes this as particular is the fact that instead of moving around in a close area, his movements lead him to Narita airport and out of country,” he explained. Pulling up another map, this time bigger with a red dot that was slowly moving over the pacific ocean. “Word has it that a few weeks ago, a Top Heavyweight from the west entered the country under the guise of “business” but left abruptly via a hired jet.

Rubbing his eyes, Yonekuni struggled to understand. “How do you know where he is right now?” He looked at the government head and then, to his mother-in-law.

“You mean Shirou never old you? Oh, he must have forgotten. Its been so long.” She pulled out papers from her bad and passed them to Yonekuni.

Grabbing the papers, his eyes skimmed the contents. He knew the government got involved in the lives of rare madararui, but since wolves where still technically extinct in Japan, he didn’t think that the government would get involved, unless they knew about Shirou and his family along with his son. “So, you’re saying that Shirou has a gps chip inside him?” He watched as she nodded.

“Both Shirou, Soujirou and I have chips. When Tadakuni turns four years of age, he’ll have a chip inserted as well. Its done for their, our own protection. Especially for times like these.”

Yonekuni looked deep in thought as he processed what he just heard. “Shit, I should have realized it soon. He wasn’t after Tadakuni but Shirou!” Dropping his head in his hands. “‘You can’t watch him all the time’, I should have figured it out. And now…” his eyes widened. “he’s going to-” he didn’t finish his sentence before standing abruptly, sending his chair falling. ‘He’s going to force Shirou to carry his child. He’s going to rape my partner’ he thought to himself, anger rising in him. Never before had he been that angry, he ignored the protests to his leaving as he stormed out of the room and pulled out his cellphone.

They watched as the blond left before Mischa turned to the government head. She nodded her head to the figure before heading out, her phone to her ear as she pulled as many favors as she could that was owed to her and her family. She would get her son and grandson back no matter what and make that male pay for what he did.

Catching up with the blond heavyweight, calmly touching his shoulder to get his attention. “Yonekuni-kun, what did you mean by”You can’t watch him all the time?” Did he come to your shop?” She held her breath as the blond looked away and gritted her teeth when he answered.

“He came by the shop, commenting on how the place reeked of dogs. He wouldn’t take his eyes off Tadakuni. This happened right after we, uh, womb worm.” He muttered the last part, knowing that she would understand. A curse hung in the air. He would have been shocked to hear such a word uttered by her, but at this moment, he didn’t care.

“Yonekuni-kun, in a couple of hours we’re going to head out. Gather a change of clothes and come back here.” With that, she walked off. He could see her anger forming around her, barely controlling her soul from appearing. He chose not to go back and instead, called up his brother and told him that he was working the shop for him and hung up when Kunimasa started arguing with him.

Holding Tadakuni close to his body, his son cried cried himself to sleep after his ears pop during the flight and now, seemed to stir in his arms as the jet began its decent to the ground. Looking out the window as thick forests replaced the clouds as they quickly left the high sky for the ground, he whispered to the whimpering child, attempting to comfort him. The only thing he was given on the nine plus hours of flight was just water, which he gave to his son and used to clean up the dried blood from the pup’s throat. The whimpering turned into a cry as Tadakuni awoke, clinging to him tightly.

When the jet came to a stop and the door opened, lowering, the gun against his back pushed against him harder as he was forced out of the jet. The cold breeze hit him he walked to the waiting vehicle, one of the guards following him. A look out of the car’s window, seeing his kidnapper slip the pilot a small briefcase, most likely full of money before entering the vehicle with them. “See, the flight wasn’t so bad. Now, only if you didn’t have your cell phone on you, it would have been perfect. But because you had your phone on you and answered, its not going to be a nice ride to your new home.”

Mikkel looked at the hired guard and nodded. Though the guy was trained to kill in many ways, he could see the hesitation behind the sunglasses before rolling his eyes and snatching the pup from his arms. “I pay you to do your job, not to to hesitate. Now, do it!” Shoving the crying pup into the arms of the guard, watching as he held the gun to the child’s head, the barrel pushing away blond hair to rest against the small skull.

Biting his lip hard enough to break the skin of his lower lip, Shirou looked at the pup. “Tadakuni, look at me,” he begged, urging the child to look at him. “It’s going to be alright. Just stay calm.” He jerked away when he felt a touch to his neck and kept the shudder of repulsion down. His heart, body and mind only wanted Yonekuni, not the cool touch of this creature who wouldn’t think twice about hurting him and his innocent child. He gave a sigh of relief when Mikkel’s phone range, pulling the male’s attention away from him.

Answering his phone, displeased that he was pulled away from tasting the wolf. Swearing into his phone, he snapped it closed and shoved it back into his pocket. “It seems like your disappearance made a wave, making people worried. But that won’t matter,” he leaned in and inhaled, breathing in Shirou’s scent. “They won’t find you out here. You’ll be on private property. And if for some strange reason you find yourself being able to get out, you won’t find your way home. We’ll be hundreds of miles from civilization.” He laughed, resting his hand on Shirou’s thigh and slowly rubbed it.

Gathered together in the hall an hour later, Yonekuni watched several cars pull up, each one getting out to talk to Shirou’s mother. He was close enough to hear them talk, but couldn’t understand the language that was being spoken. “For you, my child,” one of the males spoke in a thick, Russian accent. “My best pilot and plane. A helicopter and car waiting for you when you land.” His stern face seemed to smile just a bit but died back down when he thought of the circumstances. He watched as the foreign man escorted Mischa down the hall. He felt restless when he knew he should be out there looking for his lover. Though, if he would remember, Shirou wasn’t in the country any more.

The hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. “What are you waiting for? We’re ready to go.” The strong presence of Soujirou and the shove forward. He would have snapped, but he just nodded and followed behind the group of foreigners down the hallway and out to the other side of the building. A jet parked just a few meters in front of him being fueled as quickly as they could.

“All favors are now taken care of, princess.” The male stated. She nodded as they boarded the jet, the tracker that was promised them already boarded and waiting for them. As the door closed and the aircraft started to taxi to the runway, Yonekuni started at the window. Clenching and unclenching his hands as his mind imagined what he was going to do to the one who dared to lay a hand on what was his. Engines roaring to life as the plane started to take off, everyone caught up in their own thoughts.

Once the jet reached cursing altitude, the tracker that the government had lent them opened up the laptop he carried. A few key strokes before he called them over and pointed to the screen. “Right now, the satellite has tracked them to somewhere in Alaska. Give me some more time and I’ll be able to pinpoint his exact location.” Setting the laptop to the side, he excused himself and headed to the flight deck.

“Why would someone do this?” Yonekuni muttered to himself, even though he already knew the answer. “Numbers are dwindling for some species, faster than others. People are getting desperate and taking drastic measures to ensure that they don’t go extinct. Or, there are others that are more concerned about blood than anything. I may have a hunch who it is since I’ve got reports from others who said someone had been searching and asking around,” Soujirou said as he made a phone call, leaving his wife and son-in-law alone.

“If Shirou was alone, he could and would have fought back. Would have been able to get away. But if he had Tadakuni with him, he would do exactly what they wanted to protect the pup. I should have made him stay home.” His hands clenched the the arm rests of the seat, looking over to the side when Mischa spoke up.

“Try to sleep, Yonekuni-kun. Its a long flight and you’re going to need you’re strength.” She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know that the blond didn’t exactly agree with her. “Despite what you think, I’m extremely worried for Shirou and Tadakuni. And if he is who my husband think he is, Shirou is in just as much danger or even more so. Especially if this kidnapper is provoked, who knows what he’ll do.” Sitting up and looking to the right,her gray eyes meeting blue. She was about to say something when Soujirou came back and talked softly to her. She nodded and turned back to Yonekuni. I’ve pulled as many owed favors that I could to do this. This jet, help from the Japanese government,” a jerk of her head to the direction of the flight deck. “And others. I’m relying heavily on some connections to rush like this. Believe me, you’re not alone who’s worried and upset. But this way, he have a faster chance of Saving Shirou and Tadakuni. Of bringing them back home safely.” She gave him the cold smile he saw once before. “Now, it’ll be quiet a while before we arrive and then, when we find them we or rather, you,” She pointed to th blond heavyweight. “Will teach him not to touch what’s yours. So save your strength, you’re going to need it.”

Jet lag finally caught up to him as he fell asleep in the seat, the gently rocking of the car as it left the main road and started up the well worn dirt trail. Mikkel looked at his sleeping prey, the small cut on his lower lip with dried blood that flaked along his skin. Turning back to the guard he hired, he nodded and watched as the guard lifted the sleeping child and placed him in the sleeping wolf’s arms. Watching as arms come up and pulled the blond child closer, never waking up. It would still be a few more hours or so on the dirt trail before they reached the house he wanted to lock the male in and until then, he would enjoy the peace and quiet.

The smell of the one he kidnapped over laced the smell of the child as he ordered the guard to look away, ignoring the sigh of relief he heard from the middleweight. His hand slid up the clothed thigh, inwards to touch what lay hidden underneath. As his fingers went to grasp the metal of the zipper, ready to lower it down, a name leaving Shirou’s lips and the whimper of the pup stopped him. Pulling away, he turned his attention elsewhere. He would wait until he had him alone and at his mercy to do whatever he wanted.

The smooth dirt trail turned bumpy, awakening the exhausted Shirou and the dirty pup. Low sounds of comfort escaped his throat as he soothed his upset child. His eyes down, keeping his attention at the top of Tadakuni’s head. He didn’t want to look up to see the arrogant look Mikkel’s face. Didn’t need to see. As the vehicle came to a stop, he struggled to keep a hold of Tadakuni when the guard pulled the pup from his arms. With the car door opened for him, a shove against his back as he started to climb out and he stumbled, giving a glare to the one who pushed him. Straightening himself, being pushed towards the looming house, the feel of stares on him. The dirty look he got from the woman who held the door open for them, watching as she greeted Mikkel with a smile.

He watched as her face lit up at the sight of his pup, seeing her reaching for his son. “Keep your hands off him!” Shirou demanded, darting forward. The sudden pain behind his eyes, he couldn’t stop himself from falling and the last thing he remembered was the high pitch cry of his son.

Watching with little interest as the heavyweight fell to the ground, watching as the guard pulled back his gun and checked to see if the butt of the weapon had any blond on it. Ordering the maid to clean up the child while he lifted the unconscious wolf up, ordering the one he hired to help him. Carrying him up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom. Ordering the guard to leave and as soon as the door was closed, he stripped Shirou down. Taking his time washing the canine. The broad chest, smooth muscles and strong hands, each got washed carefully. His hands pausing along Shirou’s stomach. He imagined Shirou’s body swollen and heavy with his child. He kept his temperament when he saw the fading marks on the broad chest, no doubt made by his lover. Once he finished washing the unconscious male, he carried him to the spare room and laid him out on the bed, covering him up with the blanket.

Leaning closely, he breathed deeply then pulled away quickly. He could still smell another on him, though it shouldn’t bother him. He wasn’t interested in him in any other way other than him to carry his child. Though he told himself that he would replace that foreign smell with his own. Replace it with his own musk. Nuzzling the bare neck, he sunk his teeth in and bit down, groaning as the scent overwhelmed him. He shuddered, oh so tempted to do more than just bite down. He had to be patient, he wanted Shirou to be awake when he fucked him. Wanted to hear the cries he knew the male was capable of making. Opening the door, startling the made who handed him the now cleaned pup with clean clothes. Clothes that he bought before his quest to find the one to carry his child. Holding the blond child away from him, he scrunched his nose in disgust before turning to the bed and tossing the frightened child onto the furniture.

He bounced a few times before coming to a rest as the door closed with a thud and a click of the lock. Shivering, he crawled over the blankets and reached for his mother, gently touching his face. Brushing aside the tears that trickled down his cheeks, he burrowed under the blankets and curled under his mother’s arm, waiting for him to wake up.

Halfway through their flight, turbulence woke several of them away as the plane jostled to the left then to the right. As the pilot radioed and told them to stay buckled, Yonekuni rubbed his forehead, trying to stop a headache as it started to form. He didn’t want to admit to anyone, let alone himself of the empty feeling inside him when he thought of Shirou being gone. When did he become so weak? Missing someone who had been gone for less than twenty four hours. ‘Pathetic,’ he scolded himself. He tried taking his mind off the situation at hand, turning to Soujirou and seeing him comfort his wife, her head on his lap as she slept. He must have caught his father-in-law’s attention as he looked at him then back down to his wife.

“You know, Shirou takes after his mother a little bit, you know? And she takes after her grandmother,” he chuckled, remembering something from the past. “Its okay if you’re worried, it’s only natural. Rather, it would be really different if you weren’t worried and apathetic towards this.” Yonekuni could hear Soujirou’s voice lower in pitch. The silence lasted several minutes before Soujirou spoke up again. “When Shirou was just a pup, chasing a butterfly he saw and wandered out of our sight. The frantic feeling we both had would stay with us for a very long time, even after we found him.” He looked down at his wife’s sleeping face.

Yonekuni looked away, uncomfortable with the emotion Soujirou was showing and hearing the tale. Though, he would have to remember to tease Shirou about the butterfly incident.

He slowly awoke, his head throbbing with pain. The familiar scent of his pup as he laid across his chest, sleeping quietly. Wrapping his arms around Tadakuni, he silenced the frustration he felt. Taken away from the one he wanted by a person so obsessed with pure blooded breeding. He was tempted to give into the pain he was feeling, wanted to slip back into slumber and hope that when he’d wake up, Yonekuni would be with him. To tell him that it was nothing but a bad dream and hold him.

When the sound of the bedroom door being unlocked, he quickly moved Tadakuni behind him, attempting to protect his pup with his body. Holding his breath and releasing it when the maid from before glowered at him from the doorway. She turned away to look up and down the hallway before turning back to him. He could see her mouth move and hear her talk but in a language he never heard and couldn’t make sense of what she was saying. From the look on her face, Shirou could tell that it wasn’t something nice or helpful. She tossed him some clothes before slamming the door closed and locking it back up.

Moving Tadakuni from his back to his side, he reached up to feel the back of his head. Noting that there wasn’t a cut nor blood, just a small knot on his skull. Gingerly touching the area, hissing when he did and pulled his hand away. Finally paying full attention, seeing that Tadakuni had been bathed and fell back asleep, Shirou swung his legs over the side of the bed before standing up. The room seemed to spin as he grabbed onto the bed post in hopes to keep from falling. Waiting for it to pass and when he did, he finally realized that the clothes the maid had tossed him where his.

Struggling to get dressed, putting on many layers as he could, he never knew when this “Mikkel” would return. Once dressed, looking out the window for a chance to escape. He couldn’t jump, not with Tadakuni with him. If he tried jumping in his true form, he most likely would end up with a broken bone or more and would be caught in no time. He could try climbing down, hoping that the pup’s grip would be tight enough to hold onto. With the thought of climbing down, he tried the window and found it nailed down, as if his kidnapper knew in advance of what he would try.

Sounds from the hallway and a key inserted into the lock, unlocking the door from the outside. His heart pounded, inching closer to the bed and snagged his sleeping son in his arms. Feeling his hackles rise when the one who kidnapped them entered the room, closing the door behind him. Backing up, stopping when he felt the back of his legs hit the bed. He watched amber eyes narrow, eyeing him and Tadakuni before swearing under his breath. “So, she gave you your clothes back, did she? I’ll have to fix that. But for now, I’m going to leave these with you,” he tossed a bag onto the bed. “Fix yourself up before I return,” he left quickly, forgetting to lock the door.

A glance into the bag revealed lubrication, scented soaps and other things he would rather not think about. Leaving the bag where it lay, he opened the closet door, finding several heavy jackets hanging up. Placing his son in the closet, he knelt down. “Listen close, Tadakuni,” he whispered, trying to keep his voice down. “Stay in here until I return. You mustn’t make a sound. Just keep quiet and stay hidden in the back.” Stopping when he thought he heard a sound, looking over his shoulder to check the door. Still closed, a sigh of relief as he turned back to his son. “I’ll be as quick as I can. I just need you to be a good boy for me, can you do that?” He asked, watching as his son’s young face became solemn. Helping the pup move to the back of the closet, using the jackets to hide his presence.

A silent sigh as Shirou closed the closet door and as quietly as he could, he snuck out into the hallway. The stairs tempted him, to find a way out. But the sounds from a room at the end of the hall caught his attention. Heated words, a cry of pain as he heard the sound a loud smack. The sound of her words, words he couldn’t understand but seemed to catch their meaning as she was hit again. Freezing in his tracks, the sound of more cries. His heart heavy, he made his way back down the hall, looking down the stairs to see the front door close by. Heading back to the room and closing the door as quietly as he could, he knew he had to get Tadakuni and himself out of there as soon as possible.

Reaching for the door of the closet, he jumped when the bedroom door slammed open. He prayed that Tadakuni would keep quiet as Mikkel entered, looking around before turning his attention on Shirou. “He’s not here I see. You hid him away so your son wouldn’t see you getting fucked by me, I take it. Just as well.”

Grabbing Shirou by the chin and jerked his head sideways. The feel of rough lips on his, the disgust rose up in him as he managed to free his head and give himself enough room to pull his hand back and slug him in the chin. The feeling of satisfaction was short lived when the male’s soul flared in anger, backhanding him across his face. Pushing him to the bed and down. “Here I am, treating you like a guest in my house and this is how you repay me?” His fingers curling in Shirou’s hair, jerking his head back.

Attempting to muffle the cry of pain as his head was jerked back again as his chest was forced against the bed, Mikkel’s weight resting on his back. “Just think, I could easily slit your throat. Right here,” His fingers trailed and slid across Shirou’s throat, fingering his adams apple. “But that would defeat the purpose of you being here.” The weight on his back lifted a little before the bag from earlier was dangled in front of his face. “You didn’t do what I asked you to do,” he shook his head and bent down to lick at the shell of Shirou’s ear. “I guess I’ll have to do it myself.”

The announcement of their landing pulled Yonekuni from his thoughts. His seatbelt buckled, eyes on the window as they lanced, security vehicles waiting for them at the hanger. As they disembarked, several federal officers where waiting, talking quietly to Mischa before she called him over. “Yonekuni, you’re going to join me, Soujirou and the tracker.” Her eyes scanned the group, seeing several officers avoiding her eyes and sighed. It would have to be the four of them.

“The four of us will take the helicopter provided for us,” she pointed to the black hawk helicopter. A machine only provided by the military. He didn’t want to know how she managed but she followed her orders as she continued to talk to the rest of the officers. Pushing aside his discomfort, he sat next to the tracker. Watching the quick worker, seeing him pull up the information they needed. As his in-laws took their seats and buckled in, the blades of the helicopter starting. As the machine lifted, he listened as much as he could over the roar of the blades.

Listening to the tracker relay information to the pilot, telling him the location so far of the gps. His hands clenched, his anger and rage grew. Trying to keep everything in check while those around him looked away, knowing the circumstances.

Panicking around the gag in his mouth, Shirou struggled as much as he could. His hands held behind his back by Mikkel, feeling his pants and underwear being pulled down, baring his pale ass. Feeling the vile touch of the male made him struggle even harder. Hearing the pop of the cap to the bottle of lubrication, feeling the cold liquid drip onto his skin. “I’m sure you’re going to like this. After all, you’ve already carried one child and to do that, you must have this,” Mikkel laughed, pressing his fingers against Shirou’s clenched ass.

Breathing hard through his nose, Shirou struggled even more when he felt himself being rolled over onto his back. His arms held up and above his head as his legs where lifted. His pants pulled down to his knees as Mikkel reached down, his fingers making smooth work of the button and zipper of his own pants.

Reaching inside and pulling himself out, excitement filled him at Shirou’s terrified expression. He shivered as he stroked himself, covering his length with the cool lubrication. His hands slipped away from his flesh, reaching up and removing the gag he shoved in his prey’s mouth. “Are you ready to tell me you want it? Going to tell me that you want me to fuck you?” An arrogant smile as his hand returned to his flesh, stroking and glancing at the captive heavyweight. The terrified look on his prey’s face turned him on like nothing else.

From the spot in the closet, Tadakuni trembled at the cold words. He didn’t understand what was being said, only understanding the malicious intent. His little hands reached up for the doorknob, hearing his mother speak. He didn’t catch what he said, but the sound of a slap and at that, he slowly turned the door knob. Silently the closet door opened, gray eyes widening at the scene he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Tasting blood in his mouth, Shirou glared up at Mikkel. But from the corner of his eye, he caught Tadakuni peeking out from the closet. He couldn’t say anything there, couldn’t mouth the words or Mikkel would find out. Frantically shouting the words in his head, telling his pup to stay in the closet. Struggling harder to get his arms free of Mikkel’s grip, the sudden sound of pain and frustration caught his attention. The grip on his arms loosened a little and Shirou was able to see the reason why. His pup had let his soul out and sunken his teeth into Mikkel’s arm. Though his teeth where still baby teeth, they where sharp enough to sink into Mikkel’s skin and draw blood. Wide eyes watched the male shook his arm, dislodging the pup off his arm and threw him against the wall.

“You stupid little bastard,” Mikkel raged from the bed, his attention on the slumped, unconscious pup.

Shirou knew he couldn’t miss this opportunity, he never knew if he would be able to get another chance. The perfect moment came as Mikkel leaned back, giving him enough room to draw back his knee then slam forward, straight into Mikkel’s exposed crotch. He watched with satisfaction as his kidnapper’s face paled and curled up, trying to relieve the sudden pain. A shove, pushing the stunned male away and off of him as he scrambled off the bed and pulled up his pants. Grabbing his unconscious pup before making a break for it. Tadakuni heavy in his arms, he ran down the stairs, ignoring the maid with cuts across her face and the guards, he made it out the door. Trees in every direction, a dirt path that would lead him to the main road.

Hearing shouting, Shirou took off, making it to the trees before putting his back to a pine. Grey eyes opened, looking up at him. “Tadakuni,” he whispered as softly as he could, trying to keep his voice from being over heard. “Just stay still,” setting his pup down, he forced his soul out and dropped his head, picking his pup up by the scruff of his neck. Holding his son as carefully as he could, he started running parallel to the road, hoping to get away from his pursuers. His paws flying under him, forcing himself to run faster, dodging trees and fallen logs. Eyes narrowing, sounds from the road deterred him away from the dirt path.

Roaring sounds from above chased him deeper into the woods, his only goal was to get his son to safety. Breathing deeply, he could smell others in the air. The sound of gunfire and gunpowder strong in the summer breeze, he ignored the pain from a bullet grazing his cheek and the exhaustion he was feeling, he pushed himself on further. He couldn’t ignore the feel of a large body tackling him to the ground. Another wolf, just a slight size bigger than him glaring down at him. Amber eyes blazing, he knew who it was.

Managing to dislodge him, he picked up his pup again and took off, slower than before. Swallowing down the pain, he continued only to be stopped by a second tackle into a tree, hitting his back against the wood and dislodging Tadakuni from his grip. The howl of pain from both his child and his son, his soul retreated leaving him half naked. Through pain fogged eyes he could make out the faint shape of the rest of his pursuers and Mikkel, crouching in front of him as his own soul pulled back. Pulling himself closer to where Tadakuni laid, Shirou pulled the pup into his arms. Ignoring the pain in his back and ankle, he gently touched the pup’s forehead, dispelling his soul and brushed aside soft, blond hair. His arms tightened around the boy as reached out for him, breathing hard and ordered the gard that flanked his side to keep any eye out.

“Thanks to your little brat, you got away for the time being. But Once I’m done with you, your song is going to pay.” Amber eyes watching as Shirou pulled back as much as he could. He could see the exhaustion on his face, the pain in his eyes and smiled to himself. Trailing his fingers down Shirou’s chin then clenched his fingers in short, blond hair. “I know some people would pay for a young boy like this. Would pay so much for a taste of him. I’ll even bring you to watch-” Roaring sounds from above stopped Mikkel as he spoke.

A large military helicopter descended from the air, intent on landing in the clearing. A figure didn’t wait for the machine to land and instead, jumped down. His heart pounding, Shirou recognized the large figure.

He didn’t pause when he landed on his feet, his eyes darting from the strange male to his partner and mate, then to his son. Both covering in blood, scratches and marks covering their skin. His hands clenched tightly, fingernails digging into his palms before leapt upon the offending male, forcing him to release Tadakuni’s hair. Grabbing the male from the back of the throat, he pulled him away from Shirou before slugging him, watching as he went flying. Watching with hate filled eyes as the male slowly got up, wiping blood away from his lip.

“I told you that you couldn’t watch him all the time. I was right,” A small smile before he leapt at Yonekuni, starting to fight the blond earnestly. He needed to win, had to win. He knew he had to as he put up with the pain hits, fighting back as hard as he could.

Neither saw the maid from before, sneaking up behind the injured heavyweight and his son. The small hand on his mouth and the cold metal against his bare neck told him to stay quest. The sound of a gun cocking, the muzzle of the barrel moving from his bare neck to his head. Heart pounding, he looked over his shoulder when the gun fell away, seeing his mother standing there with her heel digging into the back of the maid’s head. Both of them ignored the sound of pain before his mother waved over the officers to her position.

Breathing heavily, Yonekuni’s tail slapped to the side as a deep throated rumble escaped his chest. He took pride in seeing fear flash in those amber eyes before an answering sound from the wolf as they circled each other again. As he lunged for Yonekuni’ the blond’s tail slapped him away hard enough to force himself on his back. Standing above the downed wolf, Yonekuni glared down and lifted his foot to step on Mikkel’s throat.

“I should just kill you now. Nice and slow so you can feel yourself die slowly, drowning in pain.” Blue eyes narrowed, slitting into reptilian eyes as the animal inside took over. “You took my partner and mate, my wife. And you wanted to force him?” His foot pressed harder down. “And you where going to sell my son?” Any more pressure down and he could have crushed his wind pipe, would enjoy watching him suffocate. Would enjoy watching him struggle until the very end. But the federal agents that pulled up minutes before had pulled him away . “You’re no mate for a top heavyweight like me. There’s no way you can beat me,” He turned his back to the downed male.

“He may not kill you,” Mischa announced as she knelt down and jerked Mikkel up. Her eyes narrowed as she looked him up and down, smirking to herself. “I don’t know why you think you should mate with my son, you’re not that impressive. But then again, you’re nothing but a disgrace. You give those who are wolves a bad name,” she smiled, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth as her soul flared. Lips pulled back in a snarl, shoving her snout in his face before pulling her soul back. Her fingers crawled up to his neck, digging into his skin and with satisfaction, watched as her nails pierced his skin. “You didn’t do your homework, did you? If you did, you wouldn’t have messed with my son, my grandson or my family.”

She watched as Mikkel’s face paled even more as he came finally understood. “I’ve seen you before, yo- you’re the head of the International Committee for Wolves!” He referred to the organization that kept track of the wolves through out the world. “I see you finally get it. But tell me, what made you think you get away with this? Either way, you’re future is now in my hands. You’ll never recover from this,” She didn’t look up when Soujirou joined her and instead, growled at the male. Her husband joined her growling as they stared down the one that tried to destroy their family. It was a pitiful sight to see a top heavyweight being subdued and cowering when intimidation failed. Her hands covered in Mikkel’s blood, she tossed the defeated male to the federal agents feet as they kept guard while others took care of the hired guns.

Though he was chilly, Yonekuni stripped off his outer shirt to cover his son as the tracker pulled an emergency blanket from the helicopter, handing it to him. Blanket in hand, Yonekuni wrapped it around Shirou’s shoulders while his hands brushed away dark hair. Trailing his fingers down Shirou’s cheeks, stopping when he came to the shallow scratch from the bullet that grazed Shirou’s cheek. Attempting to wipe away the nearly dried blood, Yonekuni closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Shirou’s. His lips moved, speaking softly to Shirou. Words that only his lover could hear. He wanted to kiss him in reassurance, to know that Shirou was right in front of him and not just an illusion and settled for rubbing his thumb along the heavyweight’s bottom lip.

“I hate to break up your reunion,” one of the agents interrupted, stepping back from the glare that Yonekuni shot him. Swallowing, he continued. “They both need to be taken to the hospital,” pointing to the helicopter that sat waiting for them. The same one that Yonekuni had jumped from earlier. Not giving Shirou a chance to stand on his own feet, Yonekuni lifted the wolf in his arms while Shirou held onto Tadakuni and carried them to the waiting aircraft. Setting the wolf into his own seat, Yonekuni took a seat right next to him and took the pup from Shirou’s arms as he saw his lover start to nod off. Feeling the helicopter lift off the ground and with directions from one of the agents that jumped into the Co-pilot’s seat, they where off to the nearest hospital, several hundred miles away.

She heard the helicopter start up, the blades rotating before lifting off as she kept her full attention on Mikkel. Watching as his hands where jerked behind his back, ignoring the grimace of pain as the handcuffs where tightened enough to dig into the skin of his wrists. “Lets just see what type of excuse you come up with in the next couple of days. We’ll be waiting for your expensive lawyer to try to get you out of his. Its not just us that you messed with, by taking my son you’ve incurred the wrath of a country. You didn’t know you stole a national treasure, did you?” She smiled to herself, seeing that the male refused to look her in the eye. “It’ll be a show you don’t want to miss,” watching as he was shoved into the back of the vehicle and slammed the door closed. Joining her husband in the last vehicle, they followed them back to the city and the preparations for a trail by a committee that her great grandmother had started so long ago.

Shivering, feeling the chill in the air, he lifted part of the blanket that was wrapped around Shirou and pulled the heavyweight closer to him while keeping him in his seat. Leaching off the heat Shirou gave off, he rubbed his nose against the bare neck. The hint of a different scent riled him. It wasn’t a heavy scent or deep enough but still. Closing his eyes, he thought as they headed to the hospital of how he hadn’t been to one since Shirou had been rushed to one when he was carrying Tadakuni. The landing woke him up and he wondered when did he actually drift off before helping the doctors get Shirou and Tadakuni on the stretcher, following behind them.

Staying behind as Shirou and Tadakuni where wheeled in for x-rays and cat scans, he took a seat and looked down at his hands. Scratches, mostly shallow and dried blood, mainly belonging to the one he defeated. Heading to the bathroom to wash off the blood, he was glad that the gun shots he heard when he landed didn’t hit his lover. The one that grazed Shirou’s face though, he didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t want to think about nearly losing him. Returning to the waiting room, he ignored the curious looks that the nurses gave him. The smell of their pheromones when they saw him did nothing for him and when the doctor came in, helping his patient walk, he held his breath in both worry and jealousy. As the doctor explained everything, that Shirou had suffered from just a sprained ankle. The sigh of relief that everything was fine with his lover and as Shirou took care of Tadakuni, who had started to squirm, the doctor turned to him. He told him to keep an eye on the both of them before leaving.

Taking their pup from Shirou, Yonekuni walked slowly as Shirou limped along side him. He could see Shirou biting his bottom lip as every step put weight on his ankle and in turn, pained him. Looking away from his lover, never seeing Shirou’s eyes searching for his and then becoming down cast. Flagging down a taxi and checking into a hotel, feeding Tadakuni before setting him down on the second bed when they say him start to nod off, finally keeping his hands away from the bandage on his throat. Handing Shirou a glass of water along with some painkillers the doctor prescribed Shirou before helping him to the bathroom. Stripping off Shirou’s clothes, feeling the heavyweight leaning on him for support. Bringing Shirou under the spray of warm water, feeling Shirou’s hands on his shoulders as he slowly washed the wolf’s body, removing the smell that damned bastard had left.

A look as Shirou’s leg, soaping the skin up and then down, gently touching the swollen ankle. Tender touches as he washed away the dirt, glancing up to see a bite mark under Shirou’s chin and bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything. He knew his partner already knew about it, the shame in his eyes told him. Once he was sure that he removed as much of the offending scent as possible, he dried his lover off carefully, softly patting his ankle. The wince and the slight hitch in Shirou’s breath as he apologized. Holding back his own want and desires, his wolf’s scent pulling him in, drawing him to do more. Helping Shirou dress in clothes that had been delivered while they had fed Tadakuni.

As Shirou got into bed, Yonekuni checked over to the next bed, seeing his son sleeping deeply before climbing in right behind Shirou. Pulling the heavyweight into his arms, fitting him to the curve of his body. Softly rubbing himself against the curve of the ass, setting for this until they could be alone. His movements slow, deliberate as he grabbed Shirou’s chin, turning and baring his neck, showing the bite mark that the male made. Licking the area, only tasking Shirou’s clean scent before nosing the area, sinking his teeth down, biting and overriding the mark. Leaving only his mark.

The gasp and shudder as his name left Shirou’s lips, licking away any blood that came from the bite. Nuzzling his nose up to the back of the male’s ear, trailing the tip of his tongue over the shell as his hands slid past Shirou’s clothes. Fingers curled around the flesh he found, feeling his lover tremble in his embrace. Licking the back of Shirou’s neck as his fingers swept up and down the flesh he held. Watching in the darkness as one of Shirou’s hands clutched at the bed while the other reached over, sliding over his hip to pull him closer. Licking at Shirou’s neck again, he matched his hand with the movements of his hips, pushing himself, a little harder against Shirou’s backside.

Feeling his partner shudder in his grasp, the hot liquid covering his fingers and the harsh breathing, Yonekuni slowed his hand as his other hand slid between them, palming the bulge in his own shorts. The feel of a second hand joining his surprised him, seeing Shirou looking over his shoulder at him. Both hands slid inside, curling around Yonekuni’s cock. His hand’s abandoning Shirou’s, his hips moved as he forced himself deeper into the wolf’s grip. A lick to his lips as Shirou’s grip tightened, his movements hard and quick as he came, grunting under his breath as his cum spilled, staining Shirou’s hand. Eyes closed, he didn’t see the look of wonder. Didn’t see the want in those gray eyes.

By the time he awoke, Shirou was still sound asleep as Yonekuni looked at the clock. Late in the morning, snagging Tadakuni on his way to the bathroom. Cleaning the pup, washing the boy carefully. Washing the blond pup’s hair carefully, his fingers gentle around his son’s bruised back and head. Once he was sure Tadakuni was clean, he set about cleaning himself. Glad that the water had washed away the dried evidence from the night before, Yonekuni quickly washed up. He didn’t have time to waste in the bathroom, not when he had something he needed to do before Shirou awoke. Dressing the pup then himself, leaving a note on the nightstand, telling Shirou that he would be back soon and that he took Tadakuni with him. Walking quietly out of the hotel room, he phoned Mischa and found out her location and where the trial would be held.

Pulling his jacket and son closer to absorb more of the wolf pup’s heat, Yonekuni fed the hungry boy. He still couldn’t believe how messy the pup could be and wondered where he got that from. Cleaning up after Tadakuni was done, they set off.

Paying the cab fare and carrying Tadakuni up the steps to Soujirou who was waiting for them. A whine and wiggling to get loose, Yonekuni handed his son to Soujirou, watching as the older male handled the boy with ease. The sound of a happy yip as Tadakuni laughed in his grandfather’s arms. Once the blond boy quieted down did Soujirou escort Yonekuni down the hall towards the meeting room, which was being treated like an interrogation room. All sounds died down when the doors open, Yonekuni and Soujirou walking in, the pup clutching onto his grandfather tightly. He understood the atmosphere in the room and the familiar aura he had escaped just yesterday caused him to shiver as his tail tucked and ears flattened.

Mikkel, who was fully restrained even more so than when they shoved him in the back of the car, avoided cold, blue eyes. The disgust and hate rose up in him at this pathetic creature. His back to the restrained madararui, he didn’t see the nasty smile he wore but when he chanced a look over his shoulder though, he could make out the words Mikkel mouthed. And before he knew it, his fist clenched and he swung around. Hitting the male’s jaw, the sound of a crack filled the room. Immediately, muffled sounds of pain, Mikkel’s jaw hanging as Yonekuni broke it.

Ignoring the shocked silence Yonekuni grabbed the male by his broke jaw and jerked his head up. Looking into narrowed amber eyes, his eyes flashed, narrowing to slits as he whispered. “If you ever think about getting close to what’s mine, I won’t even hesitate to more than just break your jaw.” His eyes flashed again before he dropped his hand from the broken jaw. Not bothering to hear what Mikkel’s lawyer was trying to say or the whispers among others, Yonekuni gathered his son and parted ways with his in-laws. He knew it would be a while before he would see them and headed back the way he came. Though it felt good to break his jaw, he couldn’t forgive himself for not protecting Shirou when he needed him.

On the way back, booking their return tickets home, stopping to pick up something to eat, hoping that Shirou hadn’t woken up yet and ordered room service . Unlocking the door, he gave a silent sigh of relief to find Shirou still sleeping. He knew his lover was tired, but he needed to wake Shirou up. Setting Tadakuni down on his bed, he shook Shirou’s shoulder softly, slowly waking him from his sleep. After making sure that Shirou was indeed okay for now, he handed him a pain killer. Watching as Shirou took the pill from him before grabbing his right hand and examining it.

It was as if his lover knew what he did, the look in his gray eyes. He swallowed and looked away, embarrassed that Shirou could read him that easily. As Shirou ate, Yonekuni told him about the flight back before helping him dress, making sure that he kept weight off his sprained ankle. Slowly making the way down to the lobby, checking out being heading to the airport.

The two ignored the looks they received. The envious glances from both madararui and monkeys alike. The curious looks when they passed by, catching the titillating scent and when they leaned in to catch more of that scent, the glare from the blond sent them scurrying. As they waited for their flight, the televisions provided by the airport for their entertainment flashed to static. Though, only madararui saw through the static to the news bulletin that showed the one who kidnapped Shirou, being escorted out of the meeting hall.

Shirou adverted his eyes, not wanting to see the one who tormented them. Fingering the bandage on his cheek, watching as Tadakuni look up from his toys. The bright smile on his face before picking up the pup, as if he was making sure that he was all right. Feeling a small hand touch his neck, the mark that Yonekuni had left on him, the one he made to override the one that Mikkel had left on him. Out of the corner of his eye, Shirou could see the flush Yonekuni wore. Taking their seats as they boarded, the look Shirou gave the flight attendant sent her running when she approached, attempting to flirt with the blond.

With Tadakuni asleep in his arms, Yonekuni slide a glance at Shirou. “Who knew that you’re sexy when you’re jealous.” He whispered, his free hand resting on Shirou’s jean covered knee. Which that they where alone, somewhere he could tease the wolf with his touches. To see Shirou claw at the bed and push back against him, to beg for more from him. Spending the rest of the flight exchanging looks and fleeting touches. By the time their flight landed and they disembarked, they had manged to get those in first class somewhat hot and bothered.

Not having bothered to tell Kunimasa when he would be back, he thought of a plan. Flagging down a taxi, he ordered Shirou to go up and head up the back way. Watching as the vehicle took off, he flagged down another taxi. Within minutes, he was on his way towards the Kagetsu restaurant with Tadakuni in his lap, looking out the window and becoming anxious as he started to recognizing the surrounding area. Paying the taxi, he headed up the steps. Tadakuni’s eyes widened as he wriggled out of his arms, letting the pup down and watched him take off. Following close, Yonekuni saw Karen quickly shove some plates into a passing employee’s hands.

She bent over and swept the pup off his feet and kissed his rosy red cheeks. She paused, seeing her son walk up. “Where have you been? Kunimasa called up two days ago, demanding to know what was going on,” her voice died down when a dark look crossed Yonekuni’s face. “Yonekuni?” She walked up to the blond, laying her hand on his shoulder and looked away when he rubbed his eyes. Ordering everyone to continue, telling Shinobu to run everything in her place, she led Yonekuni to a private room. Taking a seat next to him, watching him as looked down at his hands before he started. Listening closely as Yonekuni told her what happened, the emotions that where easily visible in his blue eyes.

He told her of his emotions, of the thought of losing him. Of the feelings he hadn’t had since Tadakuni was born. Of the rage he felt when he saw what had happened to him and of what he did. “I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost them both”

Her fingers touched the bandage on Tadakuni’s throat, seeing the man she raised from a baby to a fine adult. It humbled her to know that Yonekuni had such emotions. That he could put aside his pride and show a side of himself that hardly anyone knew. A side many thought heavyweights like him didn’t have or wasn’t capable of having. “Yonekuni, everyone has worries like that. I would be more worried if you didn’t show any emotions. What you need to do is show him how worried you where and still are.” Setting down the pup, watching him play with a few toys left lying in the room for occasions that children would come over. “Go home. Go home and tell him what you told me. Forget your pride and tell your mate your feelings of what happened. Right now, he maybe worried that you’ll look down on him because of this. Don’t make him feel that way.” She smiled, though she kept it to herself. Understanding his fears at the thought of losing one of the most important person to you. “I’ll watch Tadakuni tonight. Go home and be with him.”

Nodding hesitantly, Yonekuni got up and left, promising to pick up the pup the following day. Taking a taxi back, stopping a small shopping district to buy something before walking back. Pausing at the corner of his shop, watching from the outside and seeing his brother struggling to make coffee. Sneaking around to the back and up the stairs, unlocking the apartment door. Softly closing the door behind him, he found Shirou curled upon the couch, a blanket covering him up. At Shirou’s questioning look, Yonekuni explained of leaving Tadakuni with Karen before taking a seat next to Shirou, seeing him unfold his legs and scoot closer to him. His arm snuck around Shirou’s shoulders, pulling him onto his lap. Burying his face into his lover’s neck, feeling arms wrap around him. His mouth moved and he found himself telling Shirou his fears. His fears of losing him. His voice low, Shirou’s hands sliding up his back, to his neck and into his hair as if he was silently soothing him.

His heart felt lighter when he didn’t hear the laugh of mocking tone. Sliding his hands from Shirou’s back, down to lift the edge of the shirt to touch the skin of the heavyweight’s back. The shudder as Shirou seemed to rub against him, pushing against him. As if he was showing him how much he turned him on. A nip to his ear lobe, the stroke of a warm tongue to soothe the pain.

“Yonekuni,” Shirou whispered, nuzzling into the blond’s strong neck. He could feel the blond throb as he slowly rubbed against him. Words left his lips as his hands unbuttoned the shirt Yonekuni wore, parting the clothing to bare the blond’s chest. Pushing the shirt further away, off Yonekuni’s shoulders, his fingers slipped down. Pausing to play and rub pale, flat nipples, teasing them as he enjoyed the low sounds escaping Yonekuni’s chest. The deeper, rumbling sound as his touch went further south on the blond. “You’ve showed me the dangerous side of you,” he ducked his head, flicking the hard nipples with his tongue. “You’re so sexy fighting him. I found myself a little excited,” Shirou admitted, a little embarrassed as he told his lover how he was turned on watching Yonekuni fight back for what was his.

Eyes looked up, seeing he had Yonekuni’s attention, trailed his tongue down. Dipping the tip of his tongue into Yonekuni’s belly button, nibbling on the edges as he knelt down on the floor, mindful of his ankle. Hands slid over Yonekuni’s lap, palming the blond’s growing flesh. Leaning in, rubbing his cheek against the cloth covered bulge. The hand on his head and the fingers in his hair, though rough as he twisted his hair around long fingers. Pressure against his head, urging for more. Hands made quick work of the pants, lowering the zipper and parting the flaps. Dropping a kiss on the head of the blond’s flesh that peeked out from the top of underwear. His mouth moving, licking at the head and tasting the blond’s beading fluid as his hands pulled Yonekuni’s underwear enough to give him plenty of access.

Tightening his fingers, mindful of the still painful and rather large knot on the back of Shirou’s head. Waiting as the heavyweight’s lips parted, watching closely as Shirou guided him close, slipping the head past his lips. Resisting the urge to push himself deeper into his lover’s mouth. To fuck his mouth and feel Shirou swallow him down. Feeling that tongue tracing up and down him, nibbling and gently scraping along sensitive skin.

He tried to concentrate while Shirou seemed to distract him as he reached for the bag he set off to the side when he sat down earlier. His hand reached inside the back, fingering the lubrication he bought before coming home. Teeth scraped against him gently as he pulled himself from Shirou’s mouth. Rubbing the tip against Shirou’s lips, watching as a tongue snuck out to lick the head that pushed and rubbed against his lips.

“Come here,” he murmured, helping Shirou up while making sure that Shirou kept all weight off his ankle. Watching as Shirou pulled away slowly, Yonekuni watched as his lover stripped off his clothing, one piece a time. He found himself slowly stroking himself as each piece of clothing fell away.

Pushing his pants down past his hips, letting the clothing slide down his long legs to pool at his feet. His thumbs hooked on the edge of his underwear, taking care to pull it down as Yonekuni’s hand reached out to help, freeing his flesh from the confines of the clothing. The last piece of clothing fell, stepping away form the pile to kneel on the couch, facing his husband. Dropping his head, softly kissing the blond before licking at his lips, feeling them part for him. Slipping inside, his moan muffled when he felt Yonekuni’s hands cup his ass, strong fingers gently massaged his cheeks.

Pulling his hands away, Yonekuni reached inside the bag for the second and last item he bought. Removing it from the box, enjoying the embarrassed look Shirou wore when he saw what Yonekuni had. Glad that the egg vibrator came with batteries, he switched the toy on. Trailing the toy along Shirou’s neck, collarbone and down as his lips followed the toy. Rubbing it against Shirou’s nipples, his tongue along side the toy, flicking the hard nub while the toy teased Shirou on further. Hands clenched his shoulders tightly when he slipped the toy down, teasing Shirou’s flesh. Licking up the side of the arched neck, Yonekuni smiled against Shirou’s neck as his free hand quickly worked the cap off the tube of lubrication. Managing to get some onto his fingers aside, he set the tube off to the side. Pressing and rubbing the toy against the weeping head, soaking the vibrating toy with pre-cum. As his lube covered fingers pressed against Shirou’s hole, he brought the toy up, turned if off and caught Shirou’s eyes.

Bringing the toy close, he sniffed and smelt the pure essence, th pure musk that belonged to the wolf. A low sound, licking at the toy, tasting Shirou’s cum. He could see the embarrassed look Shirou had, the widening of gray eyes as he cleaned the toy free of Shirou’s fluid. Stetting the toy to the side, his fingers pushed deeper inside his lover, his fingertips brushing against Shirou’s spot. Feeling him nearly jump, arching his body into him. Before pulling his hands away, he brushed the spot again, hearing his name leave those lips.

Handing the lubrication to Shirou, watching as his cock was taken in Shirou’s hand and lightly covered with lubrication before seeing Shirou kneel upright. Holding the wolf steady, watching as Shirou looked behind him, reaching and guided him. He held his breath as Shirou slowly lowered himself. Licking at Shirou’s bottom lip when the heavyweight bit down to stifle the sounds that wanted to come out. His hands slid down, grasping at Shirou’s ass, helping him move slowly. Their rhythm slow and pleasurable, Yonekuni memorized everything. From seeing him lick his upper lip, to Shirou tossing his head back as he cried out when his fingers teased the stretched hole before slipping around to curl around hard flesh.

The tight clenching of Shirou’s body did it for him as he grabbed the canine by the hips and pulled Shirou further down on him. His body shuddering as he came, the tightening body around him accepting his seed as his movements slowed. The surprising feel of hot cum on his stomach as Shirou followed after him. Dragging his fingers through the fluid that stained his skin, he held it up to show Shirou before licking his fingers clean. He found himself twitching, wanting more. Wanting to flood Shirou with his seed. As he pulled out of Shirou, a low groan of protest from the wolf before he stood up, keeping most of his weight off his foot. The couch groaned when Yonekuni stood up, offering his hand to the heavyweight, helping him to the bedroom.

Yonekuni pushed Shirou down when they reached the bed, fingers trailing up the bare back. Tracing the wolf’s spine before sliding around. Shirou’s cries and begging rang in his ears as he brought him around again and again.

It would be a few weeks later, customers still saying that they’re glad that he was back and inquired about his little “vacation”. He didn’t bother to correct them, it wasn’t any of their business anyway. When the morning rush slowed, Yonekuni took a break for lunch and left the barista to handle what customers they had. Once upstairs, he found Tadakuni napping quietly while Shirou was no where to be found. That was, until he heard sounds from the bathroom drew him to their bedroom. The light from the bedroom window gave him just enough light to see Shirou’s figure in the dark bathroom. Running water as he got closer, seeing Shirou splash his face with cool water.

A brief touch to his forehead, finding the wolf running a high fever. A pale completion and a little week, he helped him to bed, waiting until Shirou fell asleep. Checking in on Tadakuni before heading back down, Yonekuni sighed to himself. The rainy season had just started, the last customer had left, leaving him and the barista working. When an hour had passed and not one person walked in, he decided to close early. Dismissing his employee, he clocked up and cleaned, drawing the blinds and shutting off the lights before heading upstairs.

Opening the door, the sounds of frustrated grunts and struggling. His heart pounding, moving quickly to the noise and stopped suddenly. “Tadakuni?” surprising the three year old, watching as the pup spun around, spilling the water he had in his hands. His ears laid back and his tail tucked, knowing he messed up. Kneeling down and handing the boy a towel, showing him how to cleaned up. Ears that had been laid back perked up as the pup watched. He reached for the towel but shook his head and reached for the dropped cup.

Seeing Tadakuni reaching up on his tip toes, straining for the door handle. The whine of disappointment, turning those gray eyes on him. Those wide, gray eyes and he found himself giving in. Lifting his son up, telling him to hold onto the cup, he grabbed a bottle of water and poured what Tadakuni wanted. The smile of happiness as he placed the pup down, picking up the down and followed behind. Cleaning up the small spills that Tadakuni left in his wake as he walked. When his son entered their bedroom, the voice that he knew so well reached his ears.

Standing in the doorway, he watched as his son handed the cup to his mother, nearly half empty. Joining the two on the bed, he could see the faint glow, the barely there spark of life. Sitting on the opposite side of his partner, resting his hand on Shirou’s stomach. With his other hand, he felt Shirou’s forehead, hiding his worry when the fever Shirou had didn’t go down. He swallowed and leaned over, whispering into the male’s ear. His words where meant for his lover only, not for little ears that sat on the other side. Hands sought each other, fingers intertwining as the laughed at Tadakuni. Watching as he lifted the cup to his lips, trying to take a drink but ending up spilling it on himself.

They never knew that in the coming weeks and months, their life. No, their world would change forever.


End file.
